Even angel's have nightmares
by AnimeWolf524
Summary: Sam lay in bed, a distance between him and Gabriel. He knew Gabriel wanted comfort, but the angel didn't seem to know how to ask for it.  Warning: I wrote this at five in the morning.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sam felt a bit of cold air hit his chest and reached for Gabriel. The archangel always curled up against him, trapping Sam's body heat. Sam's fingers found no Gabriel and Sam opened his eyes. Gabe wasn't in bed, or even in the motel room. Sam whimpered a little, then focused on his bond with Gabriel.

He could feel the angel's fear of something, but the fear was subsiding.

_Gabriel? _Sam thought, surprised to get a verbal response.

"Go back to sleep kiddo." Gabriel's voice came from the bathroom. Sam could tell he was hiding something.

XXX

Gabriel splashed a little water on his face, trying to forget that Dad awful nightmare. He trembled a little and his legs gave out. Warm strong arms caught him, and Gabriel knew Sammy had ignored him.

"Thanks." He mumbled, as he regained his footing.

"What's wrong?" His hunter asked, worry filling his voice.

"Nothing." Gabriel replied, enjoying Sam's warmth and concern for him.

The oversized human made a noise of disbelief.

Gabriel moved away from Sam, heading for the door. "Sam, you nightmares right? And I don't mean when Luci's kicking around in your skull. Just 'what's wrong with my subconscious' nightmares. It's perfectly normal."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, sounding confused.

Gabriel put up his Trickster façade "Then nothing's wrong. I just have an overactive imagination." He gave Sam a grin, not sure if the hunter could even see him.

"Let's go back to sleep."

XXX

Sam lay in bed a distance between him and Gabriel. He knew Gabriel wanted comfort, but the angel didn't seem to know how to ask for it.

Suddenly the archangel rolled over to face him Sam could see fear and pain in his lover's eyes, along with thought.

"Sammy, you'd never say yes, right?" Sam was stunned at how broken Gabriel sounded. He sounded like a scared kid.

"No!" Sam replied. "Of course not." He felt Gabe move a little closer.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Sam asked, putting his arm over Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes." Sam's arm moved as the archangel drew in a deep breath.

"Lucifer had beaten you but you were still saying no, then he threatened Cas and Dean and me, and you said yes." Gabriel was now pressing against Sam, Gabe's skin seemed colder than usual. "Then Lucifer said… some things…" The angel shifted slightly

Sam was going to prompt the angel but it came spilling out of Gabriel.

"He said that you hadn't really cared about me, I was just a good lay." Sam tensed, horror and sympathy washing through him.

Gabriel trembled slightly. "He, you, had a blade and were still saying things, and I tried to make you remember but you didn't and..." Gabriel didn't need to finish.

"Gabe, I thought you would have more confidence in our relationship." Sam ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Do you really think I'd let you claim me as your bond-mate if this wasn't serious?"

"No, the bond wouldn't have worked and you wouldn't do that." Gabriel said quickly, "But sometimes I annoy you and you get mad at me-"

"I love you." Sam cut him off. "Your father help me, I'm starting to think I'll have to have a chick flick moment with you." That made Gabriel chuckle, his breath danced across Sam's bare chest.

(A.N.: I know, I'm sorry, but, * Drools * PB: * Smacks me* Me: Okay, onward!)

"I love you your sweet tooth, your weird sudden dates, when you make me smile, okay, I'm in love with you."

Gabriel chuckled again. "Well, that _was_ a chick flick moment as you bro would call it, but I love you too."

Sam smiled into Gabriel's hair. "What I said in your dream, I'd never say that to you."

"I know." Gabriel pressed against Sam for warmth and comfort, and the hunter relaxed. The two slid back to sleep.

XXX

Me: Ugh. I thought it was good but it's really sappy.

PB: * Laughs *

Me: * Evil glare * Laugh all you want. Evil plot bunny. I shouldn't write fics at five in the morning.

PB: So. It oozes sappiness , isn't that a good thing?

Me: * Grumbles * The one I wrote an hour later when you bit me again is much better.

PB: That's humor. Even Dean can do humor. Plus you weren't so sleepy then.


End file.
